The Song
by gillovnyaf
Summary: Gillian wakes up hearing a sweet song... It's David who is singing but she has no idea that the song is for her.


As soon as I wake up I hear a guitar sound probably coming from the living room. I open my eyes still heavy with sleep and I blink repeatedly, adapting to the light of dawn that invaded the room through the thin curtains. I look at the other side of the bed and find only the pillow — David isn't there. I take a look at the door and it is half opened. I stretch my arms up and yawn stretching myself to shake the sleepy feeling away. I took a few more moments of morning laziness and then I sit down, sleepy, and the melody that had already taken its silence enters the room again but this time accompanied by a pleasant voice — It's filling my ears with a lightness I had not felt in a long time.

I lazily get out of bed looking for any clothes so I can cover my naked body. Next to the dresser I see a small pile of clothes on the chair — at this moment I smile as I imagine David getting out of bed and putting the clothes we had taken off last night. _My man is very organized_ , I'm different and I almost feel proud of this quality of his. This fact reminds me I'm his complete opposite in terms of domestic organization, I'm a total mess at home. I have no problem admitting that.

I take David's shirt off the top of the pile — and smile again, this time because of memories of the wonderful night of love we had. I wear the shirt and I could smell him on the fabric as comfortable as his hug. I can tell you that it has become a habit to wear some of his clothes when I spend the night at his house. Although I always have my clothes in David's closet, I like to wear them often because it makes me feel more comfortable. But there is another reason for that — I know he loves to see me wearing his clothes. It makes David smile seeing how bigger they look on me. I always pretend not to like it when he jokes about it but deep down I love to see the childish smile on his face.

Finally I leave the bedroom and slowly make my way to the living room. I paused as soon as I see the image of David sitting on the couch — dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, playing his guitar. I watch him for a moment taking advantage of this moment that is so unusual for me and then I begin to approach him cautiously — because I don't want him to see me yet. However, I fail terribly when David looks back and see me. It's as if he had felt my presence before he even knew I was there.

"Good Morning." David says with that beautiful smile of his after I walked around the couch towards him.

I hold his face in my hands and whisper on his lips before kissing him. "Good Morning."

David lets out a deep sigh as if he was wanted that kiss from the moment he woke up.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." my love says in a loving tone of voice. He looks at me awkwardly after being caught in his singing moment. I find it so charming.

Before he puts the guitar away I say, "Please don't stop because of me. I don't want to bother you." then as I get comfortable on the arm of the couch I ask him. "Can I hear what you were playing?"

David gives me a half smile then looks at the guitar on his lap. At that moment I feel his hesitation to attend to my request. I notice the small notebook next to him and see some drafts he had written.

My curious look makes him smile. David then looks back at me.

"It's just a few lyrics, not finished yet." he says. "I was trying to fit a melody."

That's it. He is in his creation process and won't show me until the song is finished. David is like that with certain things, he doesn't like to share while it is not finished and perfect in his opinion. I understand it because I'm quite the same after all. But I don't care if the song is incomplete, I'm too curious to wait. He was so handsome playing, so concentrated when I showed up, so I really would like to see those drafts coming out of the paper and turning it into music and entering my ears with that sweet melody — since I had heard a small part when I woke up earlier.

"No problem." I say trying to persuade him. "I just want to see you play."

After a brief moment of hesitation David looks at me sideways.

"OK." He finally gives in to my request. "But what will I get in return for this private show?"

 _What a smart move._ I smile looking at him, watching his beautiful face and try to guess what's he's thinking but failing miserably.

"Mmm ... What do you want?" I go straight to the point, it's easier to let him choose because I'm sure he already knows what he wants.

"Mmmm ..." he takes a long pause, more to imitate me than to actually think. "An omelet would not be bad."

 _'An omelet! Really?'_ , I thought to myself, disappointed but not letting it show. I confess I imagined he would ask for something more interesting than a simple ometele — and by interesting, I mean: sex. But thinking it over, it's not really a bad idea. I'm starving.

"I'll make the best omelette you've ever tasted." I say it as a promise.

David smiled fondly. He puts the guitar closer to his chest and his talented fingers delicately begins to play the strings of the instrument. The first chords start slowly with a low and relaxing tone.

I sit back across the seat, put my hands on my chin and lay my elbows on my bent knees. I am so excited to hear him. It was the first time I would have David singing to me — and that was true as unbelievable as it may seem.

My love starts to sing the first notes...

 _Hey, only you take my breath away_

 _Your love keeps me alive_

 _That's why I will always take care of you_

 _My love and my whole life belong to you, baby_

 _Cause you're my favorite color_

 _When the days seems to gray and I'm feelin down_

 _You come and lift me up_

 _Coloring the world around me with your beautiful smile_

I look at the love of my life and I feel such an admiration and pride that my eyes are probably shining more than the sun outside. He is not a professional singer, and I know he is fully aware of it. However, his voice sounds divinely good, it is extremely pleasant to hear him sing. I feel happy to see him happy and having fun doing what he likes.

I try not to distract myself with his hot body — David is in a great shape and I can see that when he's shirtless and with his strong arms exposed and it only makes me think about things that guitar and music definitely aren't included.

 _You are the heat to my cold nights_

 _My soulmate, my little sunshine_

 _Even when you're far away_

 _I can always feel you near me_

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _Oh, you're my sweet home_

 _My safe haven_

 _It's only when I'm in your arms, baby_

 _That I forget completely the world outside_

So far he hadn't looked at me, he kept his eyes half closed and staring at nothing. I am enjoying the song's melody, its chords give me a feel of melancholy and at the same time a delicious beat with its smooth and addictive sequence. The tone of his voice is like velvet and each word sang it is like his gentle caress, his hug. I pay attention to the lyrics and wonder if it was written today when he woke up.

He looks at me now and begins to sing what seems to be the chorus.

 _Oh darling, I need to say_

 _I can't help falling in love with you every day_

 _Yeah, baby, I keep falling_

 _I keep falling in love with you every single day_

 _Just do not ever forget_

 _No matter what happens_

 _I'll always love you_

 _And nothing could ever change that_

David's gaze is so intense and in love now that moved me. I couldn't imagine how that musical notes and the melodious voice, mixed in a single sound would be able to intensify my sensibility and wake up my emotions.

The words had hit me hard. That song melted me in every way. I can say that's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen David creating thinking of me. I feel my eyes filling with tears, one of them threatens to fall but I hold myself because I don't want to look like a in love fool, like one of those cliches. But I'm sure that's exactly how I look right now . My smile is probably bigger than the living room. But you know what? I don't care! I'm in love with this man. I love him with every fiber of my being.

David repeats the chorus and then finishes his performance. He carefully puts the guitar on the floor and looks at me with anxious eyes. Clearly he's dying to hear any comments about the song.

"When did you write that? Today?" I ask with certain excitement trying to disguise my voice filled with emotion

"As soon as I got out of bed." David answered and his facial expression is full of happiness and love. _Love for me._

 _My God, how I love this man!_ That is the sentence that could be printed on my forehead.

I don't wait another second. I throw myself at his arms, sitting on his lap with one leg on each side. I grab him putting my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer. Then I kiss him sweet and slowly making him feel all my love and gratitude for having him in my life.

The air I needed after the kiss was as necessary as kissing him.

"I love you." I pronounce the three words and feel all the love in the world filling my chest. "And I loved the song." I finally speak rubbing the tip of my nose on his. "Now I'll do my part and make your omelette."

Before I can get out of his lap, David throws me on the couch and falls on me. I shout in surprise and start laughing. He holds my wrists above my head making me helpless

"After that kiss, babe, I'm hungry for something else." I see the most intense desire in his eyes. Before kissing my neck he whispers in my ear. "I think the omelet can wait."

I let out a low moan anticipating what was to come, feeling my body shudder under his. And as if it were the last thing David would do in his life, he devoured me in a warm and possessive kiss. A promise that he'll make love to me _right here._


End file.
